


Him,her and her papa

by bluemoonlight0592



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddy's little girl, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, I'll add some tags later too- as da story goes...if it goes.., My First Fanfic, POWER OF LOVE ALWAYS SO STRONGGGGG, Plus Father of the bride, So Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic, lots of fluff, this is gonna suck, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonlight0592/pseuds/bluemoonlight0592
Summary: Tom Dupain's life was simple and beautiful. He loved everything he had and he wouldn't change it for anything! A beautiful wife who he'd lived with for the past 24 years, his beloved daughter who worked under Paris' most famous fashion designer, his dream bakery which was one of Paris' most beloved. Everything was beautiful and perfect until that blondie guy with his, not so 'angelic' face entered their life. He was not welcome...! Or was he?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 7





	Him,her and her papa

**Author's Note:**

> So my very first fanfic! Yeah..English is not my first language, so yeah there might be grammatical mistakes. Please bear with me, I promise I'll get better.  
> (I'm so nervous right now) I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while now. And now that quarantine is probably ending I thought..LET'S WRITE A FANFIC!! I mean isn't this how all of us start? Yeah so..  
> Father of the Bride Au y'all!!

Tom Dupain had a lived a good life, why if he had a chance to live it all over again he wouldn’t change a thing! Though the people around him would say that he had a pretty normal life, he’d wager that he’d experienced every kind of emotion out there and that it was thrilling enough.  
  
But there were times when he couldn’t fathom his own emotions. And this was one of those moments. At present, he felt a deep sense of loss along with a tinge of assurance and security. He could not understand either of those emotions. He understood that he had not lost his daughter Marinette forever but he still despaired over the fact that things might not be the same anymore. When times were trying, Tom had learnt to lean on his family for the support which he desired and which they gladly gave. But just a few moments ago his daughter, his family, had just left to begin a new chapter in her life. Without him.  
  
He knew that the blondie-okay okay-He knew that Adrien would make her happy and would never do anything to hurt her. She’d be safe with him. But Tom was a father, how could he not worry?  
  
Tom sighed as he looked at the wine glass resting on his dining table. The same table on which him and his small family had spent years dining. He thought about all the times when his daughter had knocked a sack of flour all across it, he thought about the time when she had tripped over her own foot and fallen on the carpet behind him. He thought about those eyes of hers when she’d stubbornly decided to not shed a single tear because of the wound on her knee. He thought about all the laughter and all the fights. He thought about all the times when they had used a cake as their peace offerings.  
  
Tom smiled fondly at all the memories that flashed past his eyes. He looked over to his side where his wife sat. Sabine..though her face wore no smile her eyes spoke for her. Sabine and Marinette shared similar eyes. Though not the same colour, they felt the same. They shared the similar look of dignity, pride and love in them. They were the eyes he’d fallen in love with over and over again.  
  
He laced his large fingers through her small and tiny ones. She looked at him and he saw it. At that moment, he saw 16 year old Sabine who’d kindly picked his fallen books for him and smiled. Unknowingly he mirrored her expression. He closed his eyes as she made him rest his head on her lap. Sabine threaded her fingers through his short hair. His smile broadened at the thought of how natural it was.  
  
“You can rest now sweetie”, She whispered and his thoughts wandered to 14 months ago. When it all started…

**Author's Note:**

> so...yeah Blue is ignoring ALL of her responsibilities cuz she wants to write!! yas! (And I keep editing the chapter becuz i keep findin' mistakes XD IM SO SORRY)


End file.
